Child of the White Book
by TwiliFay
Summary: I suddenly felt the weight in my right hand lessen. No, not now! My sword dissolved in to glittering dust. The green mamodo's book master smiled at me, I was defenseless.
1. A Chance Meeting

I do not own Naruto or Zatch Bell.

* * *

><p>I growled at a loud bang on the other side of my bedroom wall. <em>I'm going to kill you Naruto! <em>I looked over at my clock: 3:27am was glowing in red lights.

_Why can't I sleep?_ I groaned, getting out of bed. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and left. I needed some fresh air. As I locked my door, I could hear the music still blaring from Naruto's apartment. I got into my car before someone came out to invite me in and drove.

I stopped at an old park and got out to walk one of the trails. I let my mind wander and clear itself, feeling my anger and stress slowly ebbing away. Normally I found I could sleep though Naruto's parties, especially after a tiring day, but for some reason my mind wouldn't shut off. I mulled it over as I continued to walk.

Little did I know half a mile away…

I could hear the creature's footsteps as I ran.

The sound of branches braking underfoot only fueled my haste to get out of the forest. _Why oh why did I have to be dropped here! _I thought as I ran. Of all the rotten places for me to be dropped in the human's world it had to be by one of the Mamodo that could beat me without the help of a book master!

I clutched my spell book and willed some of my energy into my feet and legs as another deafening crack rang out behind me and echoed through the forest. I chanced a look back. It was only a few hundred feet away. I turned to look where I was running, and saw a tall brown-haired boy in my path. But I had looked up too late. My momentum caused me plow into him.

A loud crash pulled me out of my thoughts. I heard the sound of footsteps in the undergrowth to my right. I turned to see a small girl running right at me, but I wasn't able to react fast enough. She hit me, hard. Her momentum caused me to fall on my back.

"Man that hurt," I groaned.

I stood up and began dusting myself off, when something caught my eye. It was a book, a white book. I looked up and saw the small girl staring at me. She was wearing what looked like it used to be a white sundress with a black ribbon tied around her waist. There was a large black bow on the front of her dress by her neck with a dark purple crystal in the center of it. She also wore purple dress shoes along with black leggings. From what I could see, her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. Her eyes caught my attention though. They were pure white. She looked like she could stare into my soul. She looked at the book for a moment before her focus quickly moved to me. She stared right in my eyes. She played with emotions as she looked at me. The one that repeated was fear. For some reason, I suddenly felt guilty about having her book.

"Hey," I said. She just kept looking at me. "This what you're looking for?" I held out the book to her. She took a step forward, but she stopped, never breaking eye contact.

"Come on, don't be like that," I knelt down to her level. She took another step, coming closer and closer. She was about to grab it when a loud crash caught my attention.

"Oh no I forgot about him. He's coming!" the small girl looked back. I looked up and shivered as I felt the dark energy flowing of him in waves. _Move, Neji! Move!_ I screamed in my head, but my legs refused to cooperate. I was shaking. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. The red eyes just stared down at me, smiling. I could still feel the evil rolling off of it. When I had first looked it in the eye, I thought I saw my death.

"Mamodo girl of the white book," he laughed as I shook. "I must thank you, you have found me food. Now child, hand over your book and I will be on my way."

I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. I felt a small hand grab my own and start to pull me. I stumbled for a moment before I was able to walk again, then I was off running, being pulled through the trees. I looked down in surprise! It was the white-eyed girl. She had her hand wrapped around mine in a fairly tight grip as she pulled me through the trees.

"Silly human," I heard the voice call. "You can run but you can't hide!" He cackled. I heard a crash ring out from behind us. I felt my body want to freeze up.

"You must keep running! Don't listen to him. Keep running!" I was surprised by this small voice. It took me a minute to realize it was the girl who had spoken. Her voice was very light and calming. I steeled myself and kept running with her.

We ran by the river as she pulled me along. She turned in to the water and pulled me into a cave that was under the bank. She pulled me down, and put her pointer finger up to her mouth. I nodded and sat back, still tense. I could hear the monster call out, and feel the ground shake as it passed by. I could feel a scream in my throat. I was about to let it out when I felt the small girl's hand grasp mine. She gave me a small squeeze and looked over at me, concern written all across her face. I felt the scream subside as I squeezed her small hand. The beast massed over us.

She let go of my hand and went to the mouth of the cave. I looked down and noticed I still had her book. I looked at it more. It was thin, like a child's reading, but I couldn't read the cover at all which had a weird hourglass drawn on the front of it. I opened it up. The few pages that were in it were black. They greatly contrasted the white of the cover. There was a strange writing in it.

The first paragraph was glowing in white, the other the rest of them were written in dark purple. I flipped through the rest of the pages. They were blank, except for the last page. There was a picture of a small two-handed sword on it. I turned back to the first page. The white part was glowing still. I looked at some more… I realized something: I could read it.

"What are you doing!" I looked up. She walked over. I closed the book and set it beside me, turning look at her.

"What was that? What is this? Who are you?" I indicated to the book. Sighing she walked over and sat down.

"My name is Hinata, and that thing that attacked you was a mamodo. I am one too. We are what you would call demons. We are not from this world. That is my spell book," she spoke in a small voice.

"Ok Hinata, why are you 'mamodo' here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Every thousand years, one hundred Mamodo come here, to Earth, to battle to be the king of our world. Each of us needs a human partner in order to use our spell book. The book seals our powers for battle. When read aloud, the spells are cast. Each one is unique to each of us. If our spell book is burned, we are forced to return to the Mamodo world, and we lose all claim to the position of Mamodo king." By the end of her explanation she looked as if she was about ready to cry. Rubbing my temples, this didn't seem real. It couldn't be real.

Suddenly the earth shook. That thing was back! "Come now, girl, and I promise I won't hurt you," The dark voice laughed. Suddenly the red eyes were looking into the cave.

"I found you!" She unexpectedly picked a rock off the floor and threw it at him and charged.

I watched as she jumped when his hand came down. She landed on the thing's arm and started to run up it, dodging all his attempts to hit her. Then she slipped. Her foot caught on the monsters sleeve.

"Ha, ha, I have you now, girl!" He made a grab for her, but she jumped.

She landed on the ground rolling to avoid the other Mamodo.

"Read the first spell!" She shouted at me. "Read the first spell!"

I looked at the book in my hand. I had no other choice in the matter it seemed. I'd just have to trust her. I opened it up to the first page. The paragraph was still glowing white. I took a deep breath and read it out loud…

"_Tsukuyomi!_"

The gem on her dress began to glow and dissolve into a spray of glitter, and a sword materialized in her right hand. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in a black leather grip. The gem, from the dress, was now on the dark purple metal cross guard of the sword. The blade was shining white, and the sharpened edge of the blade was a gentle curve, like a wave. The other side was smooth and unsharpened.

The bigger Mamodo laughed, "Silly girl, is that all your spell can does? I will enjoy burning your book."

She only glared at him tightened her grip on the blade. She dashed at the dark Mamodo. He laughed and started trying to hit her. Hinata dodged each strike. All he got was dirt.

One of his hands hit the ground to the right of her. She leaped up, taking the opening, dashing up his arm again. She dodged all attempts he made to swipe her off.

The giant beast screamed!

"Bitch!" I jumped out of the way of his hand. He was holding his eye. Hinata rolled, and stopping in a crouch. In the moonlight I could see that the monster was bleeding under his hand.

"I'm going hurt you so much, you're going to be begging me to burn your book, girl!" He roared and jumped at Hinata.

"Hinata!" I screamed! His fist came down on her. I dropped her book and started running toward her, praying for her to be ok. When the Mamodo, turned its attention to me, I froze.

"Human, do not think I have forgotten about you," he smiled at me and made a move grab me. I turned and ran. I picked up Hinata's book, and bolted. I could hear the beast laughing as he ran after me.

I looked back. He was still right behind me. I turned back just in time to trip over a tree branch. The book went flying out of my hand. I managed to stand up in time to avoid getting crushed by a large black fist. I jumped out of the way as his other hand came down.

"Ha, ha you have put up a good chase, human. Now it time for you be eaten."

I closed my eyes, as I waited for his hand to come down on me.

"BITCH!" I opened my eyes. Hinata had her sword in his other eye. She pulled it out and slashed at the bag on his necklace. She jumped off the monster's head and dove for book that had fallen out of the bag. The monster was still screeching as she stabbed the book.

I watched as the brown book started to burn where she had stabbed it and the dark Mamodo began to fade. He dove for the book, trying to put it out, but to no avail.

"NO!" He screamed as he faded into nothing.

_Crunch_

She had fallen to the ground. She sword dispersed into sparkles, and the gem returned to the bow on her dress. I walked over to her, she looked about ready to pass out.

I knelt down beside her and smiled, "So this Mamodo business is real?"

I laughed at her sad attempt to glare. I picked her up and gave her the book. She smiled before closing her eyes and going to sleep. I sighed and began my trek to my car, the only thought I had was, _What have I got myself into?_


	2. Life on Earth

Kuso, I forgot this last time and I feel i need to tank a few people. I need to thank KoreanGal5, if it werent for her You would nt be reading this. She was the one that inspired me to write this with her story, **_Memories._**So speical thanks to her. And also a shout out to my epic beta that his keeping you guys from reading too mush of my horrid grammer so thanks you, Sky Rider! So thanks goes out to her for her help on this. Oh and here is the disclamer: I do not own Naruto, or Zatch Bell in any way shape or form. Now on with the show!

* * *

><p>I woke up with a blistering headache and the feeling that I had gone through a meat grinder. My head was spinning. I touched my bandaged arm and hissed. The skin was still raw. I could feel myself healing, but it would still take some time before it would be in top fighting shape.<p>

I sat up a bit on the couch to look around. It was still dark out. The living room was rather impersonal. There were no pictures or decorations. There was a lot of dust and a bit of rubbish around but no personal items. I sighed looking around the room; it was so cold.

I sat up fully and slid off the couch trying to avoid bumping my arm, but bit back a yelp. I shivered. The wood under my bare feet was cold. I turned right, walking down the hall, and looking for a mirror. After looking around for a bit I found one in a bathroom at the end of the hallway.

I gaped at the white-eyed girl that stared back at me from the mirror. Her head was wrapped in a long white bandage, causing her hair to frizz out a bit. She was now wearing a long white T-shirt bearing the logo of Konoha High School. The shirt fell all the way to her shins. It was a rather strange thing. Back home I had never been allowed to wear something so…common. I looked so common. I stared at myself till my stomach started to act up.

I turned out the light and found my way back to the living room area, going left this time, and stopping in mid-step. The kitchen was a disaster. Everywhere I looked there was a mess, were dishes that needed washing in the sink, old dirty boxes sitting on the counter. It made me ill looking at it.

I sighed and rolled up my sleeves, there was work to be done…

I smiled at my handy work. The sun had risen finally and was shining through the windows, reflecting off the now clean counter tops. I smiled and set to work making breakfast. My stomach still hadn't been satisfied yet. I hopped up on a stepstool and pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard, setting it on the stove.

There wasn't much to work with in terms of raw ingredients, but I still managed to make a nutritious meal for Neji-sama and me. I had found a paper with my book-master's name on it. I heard a door closing in the distance. Neji-sama was getting up.

"What the…" I giggled. The brown haired teenager stood there rubbing his eyes staring at the kitchen. I hopped down from my stool and sat him down at the table and set a plate of food in front of him. I went and got myself a plate and sat down and ate. I could tell he had questions, but held them off until we had finished eating.

"Last night was real, right?" He asked when the last plate was put away. I nodded as we sat down at the table again with my spell book between us. "I remember you giving me a very brief over view of what you are and why you are here, so could you run that by me again?"

"To put it simply, I am what is called a Mamodo—an imp if you will. I am not of this world. I'm from another world that is invisible to yours. I admit explaining this to you makes it sound strange even to me."

"Ok I can see that, but why are you here, then?" He glanced over at the book then back at me. "And what do the books have to do with you?"

"My world is governed by a King. Every thousand years one hundred of us are sent here with a book to find our human partners and battle for the crown." I took a drink from my juice, as Neji processed this information.

He leaned back in his chair and sighing as he rubbed his temples, "Ok, I get that I am your book master, but what is my role in this?"

"Our spells are fueled by human emotions, the stronger the feeling, the more powerful the spell. Without the book master's help we wouldn't be able to cast or use any spells. Also, if our books are burnt, then we are sent back to home and relinquish all right to the throne. This battle will go on till there is only one left, and that one will be crowned King of the Mamodo." Neji just stared at the book again. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you must believe me, this is real-"

"I believe you, it just seems so impossible, but I can't forget what happened last night," he turned and looked at me. "So can all mamodo do what you do?"

"Yes and no. Yes we all can use spells, but no we are not the same. Each one of us has our own unique powers. My family is known for its ability to move energy, but we all have different types of spells."

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed, breaking the stupor that Neji-sama was in. He got up to get ready for school…

The clock gonged eleven times when I finished my exercises. My arms were sore and I was hungry. I went to the kitchen to get some food. I really wanted some yellow tail, but Neji-sama told me to stay indoors, otherwise there would be a lot of question neither of us could answer.

I pulled out a chair to eat my sandwich, when I noticed the Bento on the table. Neji-sama forgot his lunch. I quickly ate my food, and checked the clock: 11:30am. I paused for a moment trying to remember where I had seen Neji's school's address. After a minute it hit me, the back of my shirt! I ran to the hamper, grabbing it and the bento. I slipped on my shoes and was out the door.

"Excuse me," I walked up to the secretary's desk in the office, "I'm looking for Neji Hyuga."

She looked up from her computer and looked down me oddly. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Hinata, Neji's…um…cousin." I blushed. I'm hopeless at lying, "I'm here to bring him his lunch. He forgot it." I smile sheepishly hoping she would believe me.

"Hold on a minute, dear, I'll find him for you. Neji Hyuga, let see…" She turned to her computer and quickly began typing. "Ah here he is. He is in his homeroom. They are probably getting ready for lunch. If you wait a moment I can take you there."

"Arigato" I bowed in thanks. She logged off her computer and led me up a flight of stairs and down a few halls.

She stopped in front of a door. B204, the sign by the door read. She opened the door for me, the sound difference was astounding. The room was full of boys talking. I looked around the room for Neji-sama. He was in the back corner by the window looking at my spell book. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Neji!" I hugged him, startling him. He looked at me for a moment before he realized it was me. "You forgot you lunch." I pulled the bento from my backpack and put it on his desk. He was about to respond when someone spoke first.

"So who is this youthful flower, Neji?" We both jumped a bit.

"This is-"

"I'm Hinata, his cousin. Neji forgot his lunch." I cut in awkwardly and bowed to the strange newcomer. He had a strange bowl shaped haircut. He had a fire in his eyes that surprised me. He was so unlike Neji. This boy seemed to be filled with energy.

"Well Hyuga, this is a surprise. Who would have thought you would have such a cute relative? I thought all Hyugas had sticks up their asses?" A boy with unruly brown hair and strange red triangles ruffled my hair. He laughed when I tried to glare at him.

"Neji what are-?" A loud blond haired kid walked up. He knelt down looked directly at me. His face was a few inches from mine. I could feel my face turning red. I tried to back away, stumbling. "Hey Neji, who's your friend?"

"Naruto, this is Hinata, my cousin. Hinata this is Kiba, Lee, and Naruto." I nodded as they all smiled when he introduced each of them. Just then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for Neji to eat lunch. I waved good-bye and skipped back to Neji's apartment.

_Forty-four!_ I thrusted my hand into the wood of the training post. It had been a week since I had moved in with Neji.

_Forty-five!_ I could feel the sweat dripping off my brow. It was cool out, but the sun was still beating down on me.

_Forty-six!_

_Forty-seven!_

_Forty- _"What are you doing?" I twisted my glowing hands. It was Neji.

"Training. To improve myself," I relaxed my stance letting the energy leave my hands. I walked over to my water bottle and took a drink.

"What for? People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why there is a difference between elites and outcasts. We can change our physical appearance and improve our skills with training and studying, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, and we must live with it."

"That is true we are judged for what we cannot change or do, but regardless, I will improve myself so that I can become a kind king and meet my old friends again," I huffed. I couldn't change how people judged me, but I could still make myself strong.

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Good luck with that. Oh, I have something for you." He pulled out some candy from his pocket, "The guys at school wanted me to give these to you." I grabbed the first piece and ate it. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and leaned back on the table as I ate my sweet pieces of heaven.

"Since you only have one set of clothing, I'm taking you shopping this weekend. I can't have my 'cousin' walking around in the same outfit all the time. Someone is bound to notice."

New clothing! Ones that I would get to pick! I was giddy at the thought. I never got to pick my clothing. I touched the ribbon on my neck that now held my gem, reminding myself that this wasn't a permanent arrangement, but new clothing that I got to pick! I looked up at Neji and smiled, I could see he was amused at how excited I was.

* * *

><p>So if you feel so inclined be press the button right...Here, and leave me your thoughts.<p>

Love Twilifay


	3. The First Battle

I climbed up a nearby tree, taking full advantage of my changed attire. Neji and I had been shopped last weekend getting me all new clothing. This weekend we decided to go to the botanical gardens for lunch.

Neji had taken me all over the city to all sorts of stores. I now had a few pairs of pants and a pair of new sneakers. I took a pair of scissors and cut my dress so that I could use it as a long shirt to wear along with all my other clothing.

I had ended up cutting my hair as well. It fell to just above my shoulders so it wouldn't get in my way when I fought. It also came with an added benefit of making me less recognizable to other mamodo.

I looked down. The gardens looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes to listen to the quiet.

"HUMONGOUS TREE! HUMONGOUS LEAF!" I sighed at the loud voice. I looked down. Neji had heard it too. I pushed some energy into my eyes. My vision telescoped and zooming till I spotted a short blond haired boy swinging from a vine. I flinched when he flew into a dark haired boy. I released my eyes and climbed down laughing. That kid reminded me of Zach so much.

"Who was that?" Neji asked when I was on the ground.

"Some little boy from what I could see," I dusted myself off. "So what's for lunch?"

"Crapes," He handed me one. I took a bite and savored the wonderful taste.

"This is amazing!" The gooey cheese went so well with the spinach and ham. I was savoring the wonderful gooey goodness when a giant root erupted from the ground in front of me. I jumped back abandoning my food.

A second liana shot up attacking Neji. I pushed my energy to my feet and ran up the root. I grabbed the great vine and pulled. It pulsed in my hands. As it tried to tighten, I pulled back harder. It fought me for every inch, which were very few.

"_Zaker!_" I turned my head. There was no way. A blast of lighting shot up from across the gardens. One of the other trapped people fell. I turned my attention back to Neji.

"Hinata…" He gasped, "The book…"

He pointed to his bag on the ground. I nodded and jumped down. I looked back. He was struggling to keep the plant from choking him. I turned and ran to our bags, hearing another blast in the distance. I skidded to a stop and ripped open his bag and snagging the book before I rushed back up to Neji.

"Hold on…" I stuffed the book in my waistband and grabbed the vine that was wrapped around his neck. I fought tooth and nail till I heard him gasp and breathe in. I tilted my head. He reached around my back and grabbed the book.

"_Tsukuyomi…_" He rasped out. My sword materialized.

_Slash!_

I grabbed him and sat him on the ground.

"You ok?"

He nodded, still breathing deeply.

"Go…" he coughed. "Help the others."

I nodded and dashed off toward the sound of explosions and the other victims.

"The exit is that way, go…Now!" The man and woman turned and ran the direction I had indicated. I dashed up the nearest tree. The only things above the tree line were either burnt or cut vines. Every hostage was free. I nodded in satisfaction before focusing my ears.

"_JYURON!"_

I hit the ground running. I could hear the shouts echoing through the gardens. I stopped when I felt the shock wave. I closed my eyes and forced energy to my ears. I could hear everything. I could hear the wing beat of a dragonfly to my right, the deep rasping breaths of Neji half a click away, and the sound of branches being crushed underfoot hundreds of meters away.

"_Jyuron!_" I took off again.

I turned left, down one of the pathways. I stopped and hid behind a tree. They were on a cliff just in front of me, giving me a good view of the fight. I counted to four. One was entrapped by a vine. A small blond child was on the ground looking up at the ensnared one. The other pair was laughing-one of which was a small green boy. The last member of the merry party was a boy about Neji's age holding a light green book.

"Kiyomaro!"

"You're wondering why your spell didn't work… I'll tell you, amateur… the power used for these spells isn't bottomless!" He laughed. "Any kind of energy depletes if you use it. Even heart energy. Do you really hate me? Are you angry? Kiyomaro, is it…so, are you? You don't look like it…"

He laughed a bit before continuing, "Yeah, you know that you hate me, in your head…but you're only thinking it…the deep feelings of hatred that comes from deep inside are all gone, aren't they?"

"How many times did you do the spell? More than 10?" The boy whistled, "That's pretty good. You must've been really angry…I have uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, yeah, five times. Plus I rested in the middle and I'm holding back power… I can do strong ones three times. If I hold back, maybe four times…"

The vine around the dark boy began to crush him, "Can't you see you're about to lose? Let go of the book!" My temper boiled. This was not a mamodo that deserved to be king.

"You let go of Kiyomaro!"

"Take a nap brat! _Jyuron!_" Several plants erupted out of the ground attacking the small blond mamodo. "I told you I was holding back."

I rushed forwarded. This needed to end.

"Damn!"

_Slash!_

"Are you alright?" I set the dark haired boy on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Now _is not _the time-," I shoved him out of the way of another vine, "for that conversation!"

I stood up, "Your partner needs you right now. Go! I got your back." The boy ran to his mamodo. "Hey, your fight's with me!"

I dropped, rolling out of the way of another plant. I suddenly felt the weight in my right hand lessen. _No, not now! _My sword dissolved in to glittering dust. The green mamodo's book master smiled at me, I was defenseless.

Another plant shot of the ground and wrapped around me.

"AH!" The plant tightened, I could feel the stress on my bones increasing drastically.

"You're finished!" The book master yelled. His book was glowing with energy when the book was plucked from his hand.

"So this is the root of all this weirdness? You'll have to answer to me if you bully these kids anymore!" The dark haired garden keeper was holding the mamodo book. The book master's face went from shocked to angry in a matter of moments.

"Hinata!"

I looked over, "Neji!"

"_Tsukuyomi!_" I smirked as I felt the familiar handle forming in my hand. I flicked my wrist, cutting myself free. I dropped to the ground in a crouch. I ran over and hugged him. I was happy to see that he was alright.

"You're alright! I was so worried."

He tensed. After a moment he hugged me back. "I'm fine."

"Ivy, look out!" I turned to see the green mamodo holding his book and the garden keeper sprawled on the ground.

"Damn it! You made us waste our time! I'll just make all of you disappear!"

I fell into my stance in front of Neji. I looked back. He nodded and I dashed forward, dogging the vines that came at me. I cleared my path with a quick cut, my eyes never leaving the glowing green book. Suddenly the book master smirked. My eyes widened as I read his lips.

"_Jyuron!"_

I felt as if I was being punched in the gut. I only hit the ground a moment before being picked up and flung through the air like a ragdoll. I coughed as I struck the ground.

"Hinata!" it was Neji. I felt myself be stuck by vertigo as he pulled me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," I whipped the blood running from my mouth as I looked over at the rest of them. The dark haired boy looked over at me. His book was glowing gold. The blond mamodo was standing now as well. _Such power of heart._

"I'll flatten all six of you! This is my strongest attack!"

I turned back to the green mamodo. I spun my wrist, trying to relax my tense muscles.

This wasn't going to be pretty, "_Rajya Jyugaro!"_

Eight giant seeds were shot from the flowers mouth.

"Let's go Zatch! We'll definitely win!" I dug my feet into the ground. "The second spell, _Rashield!_"

A massive wall erupted in front of us. I fell back. The sheer force of the spell was incredible. I could hear the projectiles' impact. I jumped in surprise when I heard eight more impacts. The shield dropped. The first thing one could spot was the green mamodo trying to put out his book. His partner was down for the count.

I waited to approach the dark haired book master and his partner. The mamodo was talking to the gardens' keeper and a college kid they had rescued.

"You can comeback anytime Zatch!" I stiffened at the name. _There was no way_.

"But…I can shoot lightning."

"Did you see anything?" She asked the college kid.

"I don't know…I only saw two cool heroes saving our lives…"

I looked up in surprise. The three of them were looking at me. I blushed at the recognition.

"The same go for you…"

"Hinata…Hinata Byaku," I supplied.

"You're welcome back anytime as well Hinata."

"Thank you, miss." I bowed. We waved goodbye to them. I turned and looked at Zatch. It hit me then. It was him!

"Zatchy-kun!" I scooped him up in a big hug. He was here! He was really here!

"I didn't expect you to make it, but you did! I'm so proud of you! My goodness you've gotten so strong too."

"Kiyo…help…" I blushed and set him down. "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything. I have amnesia. I can't remember anything from my past."

"Oh Zatch, I am so sorry." I knelt down and hugged him. "Just know this, I was your friend then and I still am now." I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hinata, come here!"

Neji and Zatch's book master were talking.

"Kiyo, this is Hinata, my partner." I shook the boy's hand and smiled.

"Hinata, this is Kiyomaro, Zatch's book master."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kiyomaro-san. I hope Zatch is doing well."

He was surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "He's…doing well. He lost his memories though."

"So I have heard, I'm sorry for that."

"Hinata, Kiyomaro has invited us to have lunch with him and Zatch tomorrow... I'd be happy to go, but it's up to you."

"I'd love to!" I smiled and talked with Zatch while Neji and Kiyomaro worked out the details.

It had begun rain when we were halfway home and had become a downpour by the time we had reached nii-san's door. We were soaked. My cloths felt tight, forming a second skin. I yawned and went to take a bath. I was about ready to drop from exhaustion, but there was no way I was going to sleep dirty. It was unsanitary and I might catch a cold from the rain.

I sighed as I eased myself into the hot water. It felt so good on my sore muscles. I closed my eyes taking in the smell of the bath salts when I heard the doorbell ring. _Who on Earth would come at this hour? _I looked out the window. It was still raining hard. _And in this weather?_

I heard Neji grumbling as he answered the door. I closed my eyes and focused on enhancing my hearing.

I could make-out a female voice speaking, "I think you know our business if I show you this book right? But don't worry… We're here to talk… I don't intend to fight."

"We're coming in. You don't mind do you?" I jumped out of the tub and quickly, pulling on my night shirt and shorts before leaving the bathroom.

"So, can I get you anything?" I stood in the hallway listing to the conversation in the kitchen. I could hear Neji shuffling around the kitchen, getting a mug of the cupboard.

"Nothing for me, thank you. We don't intend to be staying long."

I heard Neji sit down at the table.

"So do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

I crept back into Neji's room where he had put the book. By the sound of things these two meant business.

I closed the door behind me quietly. Neji's room was large and decorated the same way he decorated the rest of the house: plain modern with no personal items. There was a full size bed that took up a good part of the room. Two dark wood bed stands flanked the bed, and on the left was a closet; on the right wall was a bookshelf. I looked around the room 'til I spotted the book with its iconic hour glass on the cover sitting on the bed. I grabbed the book and crept back into the hallway catching the end of the discussion.

"For the last time I don't know anything about this 'mamodo' business you keep talking!"

"I'm _sure _you do. Perhaps you're using your child's power to do bad things? If that is the case, you will end up in a worse situation than where you are now. Regardless I need you to hand over your book now please."

I could tell she was getting irritated. This was going to get ugly fast.

I put the book in my waist band before walking out into the kitchen, feinting just waking up, "Nii-san."

My eyes instantly fell on Neji and the woman at the table. She was a tall, well-dressed, blond woman who looked to be about Neji's age. Her left hand was resting on a black book that sat on the table. Neji looked tense, nervous even. That was not a good sign.

"What's going on?"

"What's the matter Hinata?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream." He walked over to me and hugged me. He felt the book and tried to grab it.

"_Reisu,"_My eyes widened. I shoved Neji to the floor as the wall behind us exploded. I was quickly up into my stance. It wouldn't be very effective against mid-range attacks, but if I could get close… I might be able to do some damage.

My eyes fell onto the mamodo. I faltered, "Brago-kun!"


End file.
